Pooh's Adventures of Despicable Me
Pooh's Advnetures of Despicable Me is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Minions, despite the real film being released first and officially launching the series. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Nou3336644w57r684r8ah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Louis, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale, Baloo, Bagheera, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Iago, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Doc Emmett Brown, Chanticleer, the entire Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures team, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rodd Flanders, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, the Wild Thornberrys, The Magic School Bus gang, Hank Hill and his friends, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, Marshmallow, Oaken, Grand Pabbie the Troll King, Bulda, the Troll family, Ace Bunny and his friends, Stan Marsh and his friends (from South Park), The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Ranamon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Professor Screweyes, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Don Karnage, The Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Fat Cat, Prince Hans, The Duke of Weselton, Ratigan, Fidget, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, Dr. Blowhole, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Satan, Saddam Hussein, The Fratellis, The Machine, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Dr. Facilier, The Super Evil Squad, The Crime Empire, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, and Massive guest star in this film. *It is unknown if Lilo and Stitch and their friends will guest star in this film or not. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Ranamon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Professor Screweyes, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Don Karnage, The Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Fat Cat, Prince Hans, The Duke of Weselton, Ratigan, Fidget, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, Dr. Blowhole, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Satan, Saddam Hussein, The Fratellis, The Machine, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Dr. Facilier, The Super Evil Squad, The Crime Empire, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, and Massive will work for Vector in this film. *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'', the Back to the Future films, and Minions are all released by Universal Pictures. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Pokémon films, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Madagascar films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Christmas Carol, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Back to the Future films, Rock-a-Doodle, The Great Mouse Detective, and more. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit the Winnie the Pooh/Despicable Me films (including the upcoming Minions films), but since Yakko Warner already has plans to have Gru and his family (including the Minions) from the Despicable Me franchise join his Pooh's Adventures team, Yru17 gave him and Reese Ambler his permission to make those films instead. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Spy films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815